Chasseur de chimère
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Quand une série de meurtre liée à Moriarty se succèdent aux quatre coins du monde, Sherlock se met en quête d'en finir une fois pour toute avec son vieil ennemi.
1. Le réseau de Moriarty

Réponse au défi Tour du monde dans la gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Je vous en mettrez les contraintes à la fin. Dans cette fic, John n'a pas encore rencontré Mary, mais est resté avec Sarah Sawyer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

John profitant du silence qui régnait dans l'appartement s'installa avec un thé dans son canapé. Il s'apprêtait à lire la une du journal quand il sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre de Sherlock s'ouvrir violemment.

Depuis plusieurs jours, ce dernier était cloitré dans sa chambre ne sortant que pour satisfaire ses besoins vitaux à savoir aller aux toilettes et manger. Il refusait aussi catégoriquement que John entre dans sa chambre, lui parle où même « pense trop fort »

C'est un Sherlock mal rasé, les cheveux complètement en bataille et en pyjama qu'il découvrit juste à côté de lui.

\- Il faut que j'aille en Chine !

John pourtant habitué aux excentricités de son colocataire, écarquilla les yeux ne sachant quoi dire d'autre que :

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours John ! Il faut que j'aille à **Tokyo**

John soupira en referma son journal

\- Et je peux savoir pouvoir ?

John posait la question même s'il se doutait fortement de la réponse.

\- Moriarty ! répondit Sherlock en même temps que John le murmura.

Imperturbable le détective poursuivit

\- Je pensais avoir complètement démantelé son réseau mais…

\- Arrête Sherlock ! Maintenant ça suffit.

John se leva pour faire face à son ami. Celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre l'objet de la colère du vétéran.

\- Ce type est une véritable obsession pour toi ! Il est mort Sherlock ! Alors il faut que tu arrête de le voir partout !

\- Je ne le vois pas partout ! Rétorqua Sherlock en rejoignant sa chambre

John qui avait attendu patiemment le moment où Sherlock sortirais de sa tanière, n'était pas disposé à le laisser fuir cette fois. Il le suivit donc dans le couloir mais s'immobilisa, interdit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Non en effet tu ne le vois pas partout lâcha John sa voix suintant l'ironie et l'agacement.

L'ensemble des murs de la chambre de Sherlock était couverts d'article et de photo traitant de James Moriarty. Tous les documents était disposés de manière précise et relié par des fils rouges jusqu'à une grande photo de ce fou dangereux pile au milieu du mur. L'ensemble lui fit penser à une toile d'araignée, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cet enchevêtrement de fils.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, on aurait dit que quelqu'un les avait cambriolé. Pour libérer les murs Sherlock avait déplacé les meubles un peu n'importe comment. Il avait d'ailleurs au passage renversé commode et armoire éparpillant des tas de vêtement un peu partout.

Sherlock au milieu de la pièce ressemblait à un véritable fou allié.

\- J'ai dématérialisé tout le réseau de Moriarty sur ce mur, des personnes les plus importantes aux personnes les plus insignifiantes.

En disant cela il pointa du doigt une photo de Molly, qu'il avait eut l'audace de mettre dans le « réseau de Moriarty »

John lui lança un regard noir. Le détective l'ignora et poursuivit :

\- J'ai remonté la piste de plusieurs comptes off-shore de Moriarty et ça remonte vers cet homme ! C'est un banquier basé à Tokyo.

\- Et ?

Sherlock longea un énième fil rouge jusqu'à un article

\- **Il a était retrouvé mort hier dans son bureau**.

\- Et ? répéta John en s'impatientant

\- C'est élémentaire John enfin !

Il longea la pièce pour indiquer une autre photo.

\- Ivory Bowers, consultant financier pour Moriarty, il est mort i jours.

Sherlock montra une autre photo.

\- Trenton Baker s'occupait d'une société écran dissimulant le trafic d'arme de Moriarty, il est mort quelque heure après à l'opposé du globe.

Commençant à comprendre John le laissa poursuivre.

\- et Dennis Murray mort i jours. Il était suspecté de blanchir l'argent de Moriarty via une autre société écran. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Ce que tu peux être lent !

Avant que John ne pu répondre une voix lui parvint depuis la cage d'escalier à l'extérieure de l'appartement

\- John ?

Il se retourna vers Sarah et referma rapidement la porte de la chambre de Sherlock pour s'avança vers elle

\- Sarah tu n'es pas au cabinet

\- J'ai eu ton message alors je me suis inquiété, j'ai annulé tous nos rendez-vous pour la journée.

John plissa les lèvres

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, j'ai juste un…

Ne trouvant pas le mot convenable John restant silencieux. Rouvrant la porte et sortant avec une valise Sherlock marcha sans les voir jusqu'au salon

\- Il faut que je parte immédiatement ! La chronologie des meurtres indiquent que les assassins qui effacent les traces de Moriarty se déplacent très vite, peut-être même qu'ils sont déjà basés stratégiquement aux quatre coins du monde

Sarah sourcils haussés lèvres plissées, regarda John qui se massa les tempes en soupira

\- Sherlock s'il te plait, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste confier l'affaire à Interpol.

Le détective indigné dévisagea son ami

\- Je croyais qu'après toute ses années tu avais compris que les forces de l'ordre sont de parfait incompétents !

John posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sarah

\- Tu veux bien nous excuser un moment

\- Je t'attends en bas

Le vétéran hocha la tête la raccompagnant vers l'entrée et se retournant vers Sherlock furieux

\- Ecoute Sherlock ! Ces meurtres sont suspects c'est évident mais je crois que tu vas un peu loin en insinuant que des tueurs à la solde de Moriarty font le ménage. Ce serait quoi l'intérêt il est mort ! répéta à nouveau John véritablement furieux cette fois

\- Enfin John ! Enfin tu te pose la bonne question ! Lâcha Sherlock avec un entrain complètement exaspéré.

\- Et donc ?

Sherlock secoua la tête dépité.

\- Il ne peut y avoir qu'une raison pour laquelle quelqu'un couvre le réseau de Moriarty.

John réfléchis rapidement

\- Une succession murmura t-il alors

\- OUI ! Lâcha Sherlock encore une fois trop enthousiaste pour que cela semble naturel.

\- Alors tu vas vraiment aller en Chine, je veux dire juste comme ça ?

Sherlock retourna dans sa chambre suivit de John

\- Aurais-tu oublié les dégâts que Moriarty a causés ? Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que ça se reproduise ?

John le regardant en haussant un sourcil, il n'était sûrement pas dupe

\- Dis plutôt que ça t'excite d'avoir peut-être à nouveau un adversaire à ta « hauteur » intellectuellement parlant lança t-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses mains.

\- Ne sois pas bête John je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre vous m'êtes en danger, toi, Madame Hudson ou encore Molly.

Toujours pas convaincu John le regarda chercher des affaires parmi toutes celles éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Je présume que si je m'absente pour déjeuner avec Sarah tu ne seras plus là à mon retour ?

\- Tu présume parfaitement…

John hésita

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

\- Inutile répondit-il rapidement en continuant de rassembler des vêtements

\- Sherlock ?

Le détective leva les yeux vers John

\- Fais attention d'accord ?

Il n'obtient en réponse qu'un hochement de tête, mais John s'en contenta, il enfila son manteau et redescendit. Sherlock termina sa valise quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier

\- John je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de toi !

\- Oui je sais

Sherlock releva les yeux quand la voix qui lui répondit ne fut indéniablement pas celle de John. Il se retrouva face à Sarah.

\- Vous êtes supposés être parti déjeuné…

\- John m'attend, je lui ai dis que j'avais oublié mon écharpe…

\- Vous n'en portiez pas à votre arrivée.

\- Il n'y a que vous pour remarquer ce genre de chose.

Sherlock la considéra un long moment avant d'utiliser son tact habituel.

\- Donc **vous avez à me parler** , faites vite je n'ais pas le temps !

\- Depuis le cirque John a prit une place importante dans ma vie, et puisque l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, **je vous considère comme un ami**. John est inquiet pour vous

\- Je sais

Sarah regarda l'ensemble des photos.

\- Et à l'évidence il a raison…

\- Non il a tort, je gère la situation….Comme toujours

\- Je constate plutôt que comme toujours vous êtes prétentieux…Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'être prudent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous….

Sarah sourit.

\- Fermez la Sherlock et hochez juste la tête

Il la regarda un moment avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Parfait

Elle fait demi tour et tourne a droite vers l'escalier.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans la salle de bain pour achever de se préparer au voyage.


	2. Tokyo et Madrid

Comme pour Londres, Sherlock avait mémorisé l'ensemble des rues de Tokyo. Cela lui avait prit environ une heure, mais pour sa défense cette ville contenait 4.58 millions d'habitants de plus que Londres….Immobile dans l'avenue principale Sherlock essayait de faire le tri de l'ensemble des informations qui lui parvenait. Tout ici semblait se démultiplier.

\- C'est éblouissant n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock tourna la tête vers Moriarty. Son palais mental avait parfois des façons bien curieuses de se manifester…

\- J'ai vu mieux se contenta de répondre Sherlock.

Dans cette ville, où des gens déguisés en Pokémon en croisaient d'autre déguisaient en personnage manga, personne n'était surpris de voir un type parler tout seul.

Moriarty se mit à rire légèrement.

\- Ah Sherlock ! Après tout ce temps te voilà toujours sur mes traces…mais avec 100 mètres de retard…

L'ignorant Sherlock rejoint le quartier financier afin de retrouver la banque où Chu-Chang Xiao la dernière victime, travaillait. Une fois dans les locaux, Sherlock s'assura minutieusement de se trouver toujours hors du champ des caméras. Il mémorisa le plan du bâtiment et se dirigea aux quarante neuvième étages. Il n'y avait aucune caméra dans le couloir. La porte menant au bureau était verrouillée et scellée. Précaution plutôt inutile quand on y pensait…Sherlock glissa la lame d'un couteau le long de l'encadrement de la porte pour découper le scellé. Puis en quelques coups de crochets il ouvrit la porte.

\- Qu'espères –tu trouver ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé derrière moi des preuves m'accablant ce serait ridicule surtout après avoir tué l'un de mes collaborateur, justement pour effacer mes traces…Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock….Tu es parfois tellement…bête.

Sherlock referma la porte derrière lui et examina brièvement la pièce. Le raisonnement qu'il menait intérieurement était tout autre…son palais mentale le provoquait par le biais de Moriarty, pour qu'il réfléchisse plus vite.

Les tueurs de Xiao avait peut-être déjà quitté Tokyo, mais il en doutait…Cependant dans une ville aussi vaste c'était du pareil au même, Sherlock n'avait pas le temps. Et pourquoi le prendrait-il, d'ailleurs, puisqu'une autre solution bien plus simple s'offrait à lui.

Avec la lame de son couteau il arracha l'un de ses boutons de manteau qu'il plaça sous le bureau. En se relevant Moriarty le regardait avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Bien jouée Sherlock…Quand tu ne peux trouver la proie alors utilise un appât.

Le détective quitta le bureau tout en téléphonant à la police pour reporter dans un chinois parfait la violation du scellé dans la banque.

L'attente sur le trottoir juste à en face de la banque ne fut pas très long, la police débarqua. Le bouton était suffisamment mis en évidence pour que n'importe quel débutant le trouve…Sherlock constata qu'il avait eut une nouvelle fois raison quand la police scientifique arriva. Entrant dans un taxi il ordonna au chauffeur de suivre le fourgon de la police. Il devait absolument savoir où le bouton seraient entreposés, pour savoir où attendre les assassins de Moriarty.

Parallèlement dans une ville comme Tokyo chaque nouvelle se propageait vite, nul doute qu'ils auraient l'info en tant voulu…Sherlock n'avait plus qu'à patienter…

Le piège fonctionna plus rapidement que prévu, le détective en fut presque déçu…Cependant au lieu de voir débarquer des meurtriers dignes d'être au service de Moriarty, comme des Yakuzas par exemple…Il vit débarquer deux hommes en costumes noirs impeccables, sans conteste deux anglais.

Surpris Sherlock entendit son téléphone sonner, il regarda sur le cadran avant de décrocher

\- Molly du nouveau ?

\- J'ai, j'ai surveillé les membres du réseau comme vous me l'aviez demandé

\- Et ?

\- Casandra Méndez Guajardo, la restauratrice qui s'occupait du trafic d'œuvre d'art de Moriarty, vient d'être retrouvé morte à son domicile à Madrid… Sherlock raccrocha et appela un taxi. L'heure suivante il était dans un avion en direction de la capitale Espagnole. Il avait déjà résolu cette enquête mais un petit détail encore l'intriguait…

Arrivé à Madrid, Sherlock quitta L'aéroport Adolfo-Suárez. Moriarty à côté de lui le regardait avec un sourire

\- Il a dût bien rire en apprenant que tu étais à Tokyo pour pourchassé mon future successeur

\- La ferme rétorqua Sherlock

Son téléphone sonna. Ce dernier eut un bref sourire en décrochant.

\- Mycroft ! Mon très cher frère !

\- Mais à quoi tu joue ?!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

\- Sherlock tu ne m'amuse pas du tout

Cette fois la voix ne provenait pas du tout du téléphone, mais bien de derrière Sherlock. Celui-ci se retourna vers son frère, qui avait le téléphone sur l'oreille

Le détective raccrocha tout en affichant un radieux sourire

\- Quelle surprise ! Mycroft !

L'expression ennuyée et agacée de Mycroft en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait

\- Déjà arrivé ? Je crois que tu as oubliés au passage certain de tes gorilles à Tokyo

Mycroft redressa le menton

\- Quand j'ai appris que tu quittais Londres j'ai téléphoné à John et devine ce qu'il m'a dit ? Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Sherlock, tu traquais encore une chimère ! Combien de temps t'as t-il fallut avant de comprendre ?

\- Je n'imaginais pas que la personne qui s'amusait à abattre sans scrupule un à un les pions de Moriarty était mon frère. Mais en y pensant il est vrai que c'était évident…

A nouveau Mycroft releva le menton avec dédain

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Sherlock je suis capable de tout quand il s'agit de te protéger

\- et ça te donne bonne conscience ? J'espère qu'en te répétant ça tous les soirs tu arrive à trouver le sommeil !

Mycroft tourna la tête vers la limousine qui venait de se garer à côté d'eux.

\- Je dors parfaitement bien merci !

Il ouvrit la porte de la limousine invitant Sherlock à s'y engouffrer. Les deux hommes à l'arrière se défièrent du regard. Le plus jeune fut le premier à parler

\- Je suppose que le timing n'est pas une coïncidence, j'ai commencé à établir le réseau de Moriarty deux jours avant les premiers meurtres…Tu t'es servis de mes recherches pour trouver tes cibles.

\- Est-ce bien important ?

Sherlock secoua la tête

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- On rentre à la maison !

\- L'aéroport était de ce côté au dernière nouvelle

\- Ne sois pas ridicule un jet privé nous attends.

* * *

Voila les contraintes du défi :

\- Sherlock et Moriarty voyagent ensemble : **Le palais mental de Sherlock matérialise Moriarty pendant ses voyages**

\- Les persos doivent aller en Chine et à Madrid : **Fait dans ce chapitre**

\- La fic fait entre 2 100 et 4 700 mots : **Elle en fait 2 510**

\- 2 semaines pour l'écrire : **Ecrire en 5 jours**

\- Placer 'vous avez à me parler" : **Fait dans le chapitre 1**

\- Rating K+ : **Fait**

\- Il doit être question de meurtre : **Le meurtre de l'ensemble des associés de Moriarty**

\- Sherlock et Sarah doivent être amis dans la fic : **Fait dans le chapitre 1**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu :3


End file.
